Phantom Haunt's Journal entries
by nathan.hunt13
Summary: (Bold is Haunt, Lexi is italics, others are plain text) Phantom Haunt is the only male Alicorn which means big trouble for him, unless Lexi cam prove him wrong. Key [b][/b] bold, [i][/i] italics, [u][/u] underline, [hr] horizontal line, [center][/center] center line, [size0.75em][/size] size change


[center]Journal entry 1.[/center]  
~entry#1: Hi I'm Phantom Haunt, and I'm a royalty born male Alicorn. I know what your thinking How is that possible? Well I'll tell you, the chances of a royal male Alicorn is very slim. Don't I feel lucky, as if I don't have enough trouble as it is. Anyway, I just wanted to get that out of the way first. If somepony found this that means I'm in one of the five situated problems and I need help. This journal has a magic spell that will located me. The more it glows the closer you are to me. [u]ONE[/u], I am running for my life. [u]TWO[/u], I am tied up and about to be cooked. [u]THREE[/u], I'm running from a mob of mares that are crazy for me, a mob of scientist and doctors wanting to 'Research' me, and a mob of angry ponies that want to kill me.  
[u] FOUR[/u], I'm locked in Canterlot's jail. And [u]FIVE[/u], I'm right behind you looking over your shoulders and reading my Journal while you're reading this.(end of journal entry.)  
I quickly turned around. To my surprised nothing. I guest five is out, or so I thought. [b]"Hello."[/b]

[i]"Ah! You're, uh..."[/i] *THUD*.

A few minutes later... [b]"Hello, sleeping pony."[/b]

[i]"Ow, my head."[/i] She said.

[b]"Feeling better?"[/b] I said.

[i] "I guest so. thanks uh..."[/i]

[b]"Haunt, and who would you be miss?"[/b]

[i]"I'm Alexi Monnark, or Lexi for short Mr. Haunt, by the way you're the pony who wrote this, but where is the others?"[/i] She said.

[b]"Unfortunately, I lost them and they are scatter everywhere, but I need to find them all or all of Equestria will be lost."[/b]

[i] "I am probability going to regret this, but why?"[/i]

[b]"Because, in the journal entr es are my secret spells that in the wrong hooves they could destroy this universe and more."[/b]

[i]"Then what are we waiting for?"[/i] She asked.

[b]"Well, there is something you need to do. Do you mind and pull that book out."[/b]

[i] "Why?"[/i]

[b] "No questions, just pull."[/b]

[i] "Ok." [/i]As she pulled the book, my bookshelf moved to revile my secret lab/library. She said, [i]"Who? What? How did you make this?"[/i]

[b] "I didn't, but apparently the last residents was Bat-pony. Come on we don't have much time."[/b]

[i] "I'm coming."[/i] She said, as she pranced along until... [i]"why did you stop?"[/i]

[b]"I need to find. UGG! Help me find it."[/b]

[i]"Find What?"[/i]

[b] "Ah ha! I found it."[/b]

[i] "What is it?"[/i]

[b]"It's my Journal's spine. Now we can find my missing pages by using this."  
[/b]  
[i]"That's your journal, it's a wreck! I hate to say this. But how is this broken spine of a journal, and a torn piece from the journal is going to find the others?"[/i]

[b]"Simple my dear, this spine has the magic to mend the pages back and locate other pieces in proxy range. give me the page dear Ms. Lexi."  
[/b]  
[i]"Fine. but I had question, on this one, the third situation how come I'm not effected?"[/i]

[b]"Simple, you never meet me or even herd of me."  
[/b]  
[i]"And why should matter?"[/i]

[b]"Because, the others have. It's done, the closest one is in ponyville."[/b]

[i]"You don't sound to happy. What's the problem?"[/i] She said.

[b]"Let's just say I didn't leave on good terms. So that is why I'm sending you with the book spine."  
[/b]  
[i]"But how will I know when I get their?"[/i] She said.

[b]"Just let the book spine guide you."[/b] This will interesting day.  
[hr]  
[center]Journal entry part 2 Lexi's View.[/center]  
Lexi's view;

I really don't why I'm doing this for him, but if it concerns Equestria then I'll help anyway I can. I pulled out the spine of the book again, its looks like it is in the library, great I will have to talk to Twilight Sparkle, hopefully she's gone. To my surprised she and Spike is gone this will be easy or so I though. I quickly sneaked in. [i]"Now where's it?"[/i] I whispered.

"Who?" The owl wooed while pointing with his wing the way. Strange why is he helping I wondered.

[i]"Get it together, Lexi."[/i] I mumbled.[i] "Page ,page where's the page."[/i]

"Who?" again the owl pointed the way.

[i]"Thanks owl. Ah Ha! Found it." [/i]it read, ~entry#32, It's Phantom Haunt again. and I found out this spell that 50% of the time it predicts the future the side-effects; headacks for weeks on end, if it does come true you can't do anything about it as I figured out myself. Say these words, Views though present to past, I'll see future's past. and wait 5 seconds for response. If you doing this spell the first time you might blackout for a couple seconds(end of entry). As I finish, the front door creaked. Oh no I'll just have to exit the back I thought. I was about jump out the 2nd story window I thought, am I really insane to jump out. No I'm not that crazy.

[b]"Jump! I'll catch you."[/b]

[i]"I can't I'm scared."[/i]

[b]"Then I'll teleport to you."[/b] He was gone then back in frond of me. As he was about to teleport me out, Spike opened the door, Haunt grinned and jumped out the window with me.

Spike's view;

I was shocked, if I was anymore shocked you could say that I was turned to stone. I quickly shook my head and return to Sparkle. "Who was that?" she asked.

I said, "Well their was 2 ponies, one was an unicorn filly, and the other was a male Alicorn." She said, "Phantom Haunt you finally show your face in Ponyville again. I been looking for you for years. Trying to find out what makes you so special. Come on Spike, we have work to do."

Lexi's view;

[i]"So that was fun where to next?"[/i] I asked.

[b]"According to the book the Everfree Forest and by this magnitude of light, I say their is about five pages in the forest."[/b] He said.  
[hr]  
[center]Journal entry part 3 a Zebra Brew.[/center]  
Haunt's view;

Everfree Forest, the most scariest place known to Ponykind, filled with Timberwolves, and other creepy stuff plus a zebra who speaks only in rhymes. [b]"We're nearly there. A few more miles, Ms. Monnark."[/b] I said.

[i]"How... *huff* can... *huff* you... *huff* run... *huff* so... *huff* fast?"[/i] She said.

[b]"Shush, were not alone. Look over there. There's the page but there is a problem. It's in a patch of poison joke. I guest we will have to talk to the zebra. Come on Ms. Monnark."[/b] I said.

At the zebra's hut... *KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK* "Now who is that knocking at my door, why it's ponies, sit down on my floor. While I please, would like some tea?" The zebra said.

[b]"Cut the act Ms. I know you can talk normally. Zecora!"[/b]

[i]"Zecora, you know her?"[/i] She said surprised

"Yes Alexi Monnark, he does know me because I helped him with hiding. Now would you still like some tea?" The zebra said.

[b]"Thanks Zecora, but we're not here for tea, we're here a potion to defend from Poison Joke. It would help us with our mission."[/b] She said. How did she knew her name, I thought.

"What mission is it, may I ask, maybe I can help you both." The Zebra said.

[b]"Do you remember this."[/b] I said.

"Why it's your journal. What have done with it!?" The zebra said.

[b]"That is not the problem, the problem is the pages were ripped out of this book and scattered everywhere. There like five in these woods. Do you know where four of them are, because one of them is in a patch of poison joke?"[/b] I said.

"Let me get my stuff." The zebra said.

[b][i]"What! your coming with?"[/i][/b] Lexi, &amp; me said in unison.

"Jinx, you both own me hay fries. But in all seriousness, I'm coming because you might need a potion brewer, and besides you need a guide in Everfree Forest." The zebra said.

[b]"True..."[/b]

Zecora's view;

(Flashback) *Thud, Thud, Thud* "Now who could that be, at my doorstep we will see." I said. I opened the door to find a little Alicorn Colt. That is strange I thought. "Now who you might be, little colt have you come to see me?" I said.

[b]"Hide me, please."[/b] he said as he fell down from exhaustion. I picked him up, put him in my bed, and cover him up. Then another knock at my door.

"The door is open it's not lock, come in and sit on floor and drop the cloak." I said.

"Thank you Zecora, but I am here fore an Alicorn colt. I saw him heading this way, have you seen him buy any chance?" Twilight Sparkle said.

"An Alicorn colt, have not seen him, but why you, a unicorn would want him?" I asked.

"That's for a need to know bases." She said.(End of Flashback)

[i]"Hello, is there anyzebra is in there? You sort of zoned out for a minute, are you ok?" [/i]Lexi asked.

"I am fine, just remembering memories. I need this, this, this, and this. But I shouldn't forget this!" I said as I blew the dust off of my mini caldron that I made when I was young. It's three times smaller and lighter, then my basic caldron. It's a dark grey with white stripes. Jess this hasn't seen the light of day in many years I thought. "This is it let's go." I said as I put in my saddle bag.

[center]-BACK AT THE PATCH OF POISON JOKE- [/center]  
"Here we are. Lets see, no, no, yes here it is." I said. As I walk through the patch I took a small sip of my potion that would protect me from this poison joke. I pick up the paper it read ~entry#12. Haunt here, I just found a spell that would temporary protect me from Poison Joke the spell is [u]Poison Joke, Poison Joke, wants some laughs with ponyfolk, instead some laughs you'll make it weep with this poison shielding Cry[/u]! Last five minutes. problems; you'll be more acceptable to poison joke for one hour, and more acceptable to diseases.(End of entry) "Let's get the other four pages and get out of here." I said.

Haunt's view;

[i]"So that piece of the page help, or not?"[/i] Lexi asked.  
[b]"It did sort-of it's about Poison Joke but nothing about world domination. Don't worry Lexi, We will find them."[/b] I said as they walked to a blue unicorn that was known as 'the Great and Powerful, Trixie' but now recently known as 'the weak and feeble, Trixie'.  
"What you want from 'the weak and feeble, Trixie'?" Trixie asked weakly.  
[b]"I'm going to regret this, but do you want to join this ragtag of ponies? Were trying to save the multiverse by finding my pages and return to my journal before it's gets it in the wrong hoof or hand,(off in the distant a certain pony said 'yes, I knew they were real!') so will you be 'the Great and Powerful, Trixie that save the universes', or 'the weak and feeble, Trixie that could of had friends'?" [/b]I asked.  
"I Trixie, choose... (corrupted *BUZZ* entree. See *BBBBBUUUUUZZZZZZZZZ* you in next entree [Phantom Haunt journal entry Part 4 Trixie's Choice?])  
[hr]  
[center]Journal entry part 4 Trixie's choice?[/center]  
Trixie view;

"Is there a chance to see Twilight Sparkle?" I asked.  
[b]"Even better I'm the one that she's after." [/b]Haunt said in a sly tone.  
"That's all Trixie wants to hear." I said with a evil smile. "So who is the squirt?" I asked.  
[i]"My name is Lexi Monnark."[/i] She said.  
[b]"She is a relative to me. She is also the one that free me from my journal, and I am in debt to her."[/b] Haunt said.  
[i]"Wait, I'm related to you? Why did you not tell me?"[/i] Lexis asked.  
[b]"I didn't tell you because I thought you knew. Other than Zecora, only my blood relatives can read my Journal entries. Judging your age, my guest you would be my great granddaughter. Now if that the only questions we need to hurry to the pages before evil takes them." [/b]Haunt said.  
[i]"But,"[/i] Lexi said before she got interrupted.  
[b]"No buts. Trixie I seen you with a caravan, do you still have it?"[/b] Haunt asked.  
"Yes, Trixie still does, why?" I asked.  
[b]"We're going to used it for transportation, and a base of operation for planning ahead."[/b] Haunt said it like we are going to war.  
"Well Trixie has found these chicken scratch pages they might be yours." I said as I toss them to Haunt.  
[b]"Yes! they're."[/b] Haunt said.  
"What do they say?" Lexi asked.

Haunt's view;

~entry#7: Haunt here, Confuse enemies in seeing double. Say [u]replicate (name Here).[/u] Cons; 50% chance of split personality one good, one bad.(End of entry)  
~entry#5: Haunt here, want enemies do what you want? Say [u]mind-jacked (Species name here) near me.[/u] Cons; only work with less intelligent species or minds then you.(End of entry)  
~entry#2: It's me Haunt here, have you ever lost something and can't find it or lost where you are and need to get to civilation soon?  
With magical compass you'll never get lost. Say [u]Magical Compass point me to (location here).[/u] The problem with this is this if you mispronounce it wrong, the compass can't point to it, and may cause disorientation for a few minutes.(End of entry)  
"Do you see, where we need to be?" Zecora questioned as the group went into the caravan.  
"Where next?" Trixie asked.  
[b]"The Badlands."[/b] I said with a tone of scared and worry.  
"THE Badlands as in changeling's territories and the Changeling's Queen Chrysalis. THAT Badlands?!" Trixie asked in terror.  
[b]"Yes, that one."[/b] I said.  
"We're doomed." Trixie said.  
[hr]  
[center]Journal entry part 5 Bad Blood.[/center]  
Before our 'gang' journeyed through the Badlands, a certain queen was sleeping when... "Queen Chrysalis!" Drone#9,001 think to her.

"What is it? I was sleeping." Queen Chrysalis thought back.

"Queen, those ponies to look for, a male Alicorn and an unicorn filly. They're near our territory, what should we do?" Drone#9,001 think to their Queen.

"Bring them in." Queen Chrysalis think in a commanding thought.

"Right away, our Queen." Drone#9,001 thought.

Meanwhile...  
Trixie's view;  
"So we will probably run into a trap. What's the plan?" I asked.

[b]"We go in there and asked if sister is there, if not plan B is run in grab the page and run out."[/b] Haunt said.

"Not much of a plan their is to be, touch by the sand beneath our hooves to see." Zecora said.

[b]"It's a ambush?"[/b] Haunt said, as we see the one changeling come from the ground.

"Wait. Don't attack. We're here on behalf of our Queen Chrysalis, to join us." Drone#9,001 said.

[b]"This might be still a trap. Stay sharp."[/b] Haunt said.

[center]-At the Queen's castle-[/center]

Haunt's view;  
"Ah! Our guest have arrived." Queen Chrysalis said as she was planing something evil.

[b]"Half-sister Chrysalis, it's nice to see you."[/b] I said with anger.

[i]"Sister?"[/i] Trixie and Lexi said in unison.

"Jinks, second helpings of hayfries are mine." Zecora said.

"Half-brother, you remembered me." Queen Chrysalis said sarcastically, then continued. "Guest you want this page, hum? I want revenge on the elements of harmony. So..."

[b]"You want in our group."[/b] I said.

"You catch on half-brother. So a page for a new member, or I could send my army to destroy you." Queen Chrysalis said.

[b]"I, uh, we accept."[/b] I said in defeat.

"With her, I can't have any more ponies in my caravan." Trixie said.

[b]"Well this is the team, uh..."[/b] I said.

[i]"Haunt and friends."[/i] Lexi said.

"No. How about team Haunters?" Zecora said.

"H.A.Z.I.C." Chrysalis said.

[i]"H.A.Z.I.C.? What's that?"[/i] Lexi said in confusion.

"[u]H[/u]aunt, [u]A[/u]lexi, [u]Z[/u]ecora, Tr[u]i[/u]xie, and [u]C[/u]hrysalis. Our names, in the order that we came in this 'gang'." Chrysalis said.

[i]"Oh, Cool! H.A.Z.I.C.! Ready for action!"[/i] Lexi said gleefully.

[b]"The page please."[/b] I said.

"I will read this one, thank you." Chrysalis said and read, ~entry#10: Knock knock. Who's there? Haunt. Haunt who? Haunt you, that's who. Astral projection is harder then what 'they' say in the books, but I found a little short cut. Say this while being still, [u]Beyond the physical plan that I walk, I trade my physical body for an astral body[/u]. The cons are really bad. They include, 'Being out of physical body for too long will results in wandering the astral plan for all eternity, other astral bodies stealing your physical body, and unspeakable horrors.'(End of entry)

As they walked to the caravan Lexi asked, [i]"What will your army do when your gone, Chrysalis?"[/i]

"They will follow the next Queen without question. The last queen will pick one of their female drones, infuse them with their power, then they're Queen." Chrysalis said.

[i]"What happens if none are picked, or the Queen dies before they're pick?"[/i] Lexi question.

"Then the first living female drone becomes Queen and the dead Queen ashes are pored on them to absorbed though their chitin and they are Queen that way." Chrysalis said.

[i]"Oh. Well do you have one?"[/i] Lexi asked.

"I do, but she not old enough to survive the transfer of power." Chrysalis said.

"Come on, we need to go, Trixie is inpatient on where to go." Trixie said.

[b]"Next is in the Griffin Gorge." [/b]I said.  
[hr]  
[center]Journal entry part 6 Griffin Gorge.[/center]  
As team H.A.Z.I.C. ride through the mountains of the Gorge, Gilda became the new leader of the Griffins. Now back to team H.A.Z.I.C., which are near the domain of the Griffins, Chrysalis decided to become a griffin...

Haunt view;  
[i]"So, why have you changed?" [/i]Lexi questioned.

"Griffins are territorial, they don't accept outsiders without a member of their species with them, or they're captured. In this form I'm Chrystal Chaos." Chaos said.

Chaos view;  
"Halt! Who are you, and why did you bring trespassers?" the griffin guard said.

"I'm Chrystal Chaos, these are my prisoners, and no one can't take them from me without seeing the leader!" Chaos said.

"Fight me for proof, Chaos! En guard!" the guard said as he lunged with talons at me which I easily dodged, I returned with my own talons which made contact with his left wing. He growled as he knew he can't have height advantage anymore. The guard was loosing in one last ditch attempt he tried pecking me which failed.

"You bested me. I grant you and prisoners passage." The guard said.

"Thanks for the warm-up. Come prisoners." Chaos said.

Lexis whispered, [i]"We're prisoners?"[/i]

[b]"For the time being.[/b]" Haunt whispered back to Lexis then said with a loud voice, [b]"Chaos! Where are you taking us!"  
[/b]  
"Shut it prisoners, I take you to leader and they decide what I do to you all!" Chaos said while playing along Haunt's Plan. At that moment their leader flew down to talk.

"I'm the new leader Gilda. What business do you have?" Gilda demanded.

"Chrystal Chaos ma'am. I'm here for my reward of captured trespassers." Chaos said.

"Chrysalis is that you, posing for Chaos? She died hundreds of years. Why are you here on griffin's turf?" Gilda asked.

"Yes, we're saving the universe. We need pages that look like chicken scratches, Gilda?" Chaos said.

"Chicken scratch like Scootaloo?" Gilda asked.

[center] Somewhere in Pineville...[/center]  
"I'm not a chicken!" Scootaloo said in the sky.

[center] Back at Griffin Gorge...[/center]  
[b]"We don't have time! The next pages is in the Dragon Dark Caverns. We can read these when we travel." [/b]Haunt said.  
[hr]  
[center]Journal entry part 7 the Other Side. (1/12)[/center]  
[center]On the other side, in Ponyville.  
[/center]Twilight Sparkle prepared her friends and spike to Canterlot Castle to see Celestia for guidance...

Twilight view;  
"I reckon that pony is searching for those pages, but why do we have to go with you, Twilight?" Applejack asked.

"I need all the elements with me just in case Celestia says to bring them, to stop Haunt." I said.

"[size=0.75em]But, what have this pony did wrong?[/size]" Fluttershy said meekly.

"As you know, Haunt is a male Alicorn, now there is me, princess Celestia, princess Luna, and princess Cadance are Alicorns, but Phantom is the only male their is..." I said, before I was interrupted by Rarity.

"What about that dreadful princes Blueblood is he not royalty?" Rarity asked, as the seven inter the castle.

"No. He is half royalty, which means he is not full royalty, hence only an unicorn." I explained.

"Princess Twilight, how are you and your friends?" Celestia said as if she hiding something.

"Teacher, Spike saw Phantom Haunt, and I don't know what to do." I said.

"Phantom Haunt? Who is he? Its sounds like you have a crush on him." Celestia said being Oblivious to the answer.

"You know who he is Celestia! Don't tell me you know nothing about him!" I said in a furious tone.

"Whoa, Twilight. Hold a cotton picking minute! The princess is holding information from us?" Applejack asked if Celestia been lying to them the whole time.

"Not just you, all species shall not know the truth! I'll keep the truth from you, till my dying breath!" Celestia said in her Canterlot voice, while I notice that Celestia had an aurora of evil surrounded her. She knew what to do.

"Girls, Celestia isn't herself. Somepony possessing her. Let's do this." I said. Branding our Elements of Harmony, and using the rainbow of friendship to destroy the evil in Celestia. But in the processed destroyed some of the castle.

"We did it!" Pinkie pie said enthusiastically as she jumped up and down. Celestia was waking from the blast.

"Uh. What has happen to my, I mean mine and Luna castle?" Celestia said as she had no knowledge of what happened.

"Well, you were possessed by somepony or something, and the elements stopped the possession. The castle got damaged during the fight." I said.

"Enough of this. what did I said while possessed?" Celestia asked.

"You said, 'Princess Twilight, how are you and your friends?', 'Phantom Haunt? Who is he? Its sounds like you have a crush on him.', and 'Not just you, all species shall not know the truth! I'll keep the truth from you, till my dying breath!'." I said quoting her exact words and tones.

"It sounds like... NO! It can't be he's was trapped in his journal me and Luna made sure of it! Princess Twilight, Spike, and elements of harmony, we must stop Haunt from getting those pages! If he has all of them well read this. I can't speak such horrors!" Celestia said as if she just saw a ghost from the past that meant to stay in the past. And if she's this terrorized, then it's more important then my stupid fascination of him being a male Alicorn. I picked up the file. it said,

[center]*TOP SECRET* Intel on ponies and other species.[/center]

[center]For Celestia and/or Luna eyes only. [/center]  
[center]You have been warned.[/center]

[center]By Celestia.[/center]  
Phantom 'X-Jay' Haunt Species; Alicorn.  
Sex; Male.  
Age; Unknown. Approximately, 170-245 years old.  
Cutie-mark; A lilac oval and the initials 'XII' inside it.  
Height(without horn and wings); 3'9", (with); 9'5".  
Weight; Unknown. Approximately, 245 lbs.  
known facts;  
*Only fully royalty male Alicorn I seen in a long time.  
*May have great granddaughter under assumed name Alexi 'Indigo' Monnark. I still can't confirm this truly, without more knowledge.  
*Me and Luna locked him in his journal and took precautions to make sure he can never do harm. By ripping those pages we hope we prevented him to get out.  
*Has no known limits to what he can do, if he has full journal.  
*Has no equal when have full journal, except maybe the elements of harmony or Discord unlikely but, me and Luna can only hope.  
*If he has full journal, what we fear the most will become reality or worst he uses the one and only way to kill an Alicorn.  
*His Journal seems to be indestructible, but seems to be the power source to his spells. If we can keep him from it for a long time we might win.  
_

Alexi 'Indigo' Monnark. Aka, Lexi 'Indigo' Monnark.  
Species; Unicorn.  
Sex; Female.  
Age; between, 3-9 years old.  
Cutie-mark; none.  
Height(without horn);1'9", (with); 2'0".  
Weight; between, 4-10 lbs.  
Known facts;  
*May have great granddad named Phantom 'X-Jay' Haunt. I still can't confirm this truly, without more knowledge.  
*little knowledge of world, but is expected for a filly.  
*Have not got a cutie-mark, but just old enough to have one.  
*Seen to wonder around abandoned buildings. We hope that Ms. Monnark doesn't go to the mansion near ponyville. If she does, she might find Haunt's journal and curiosity will wants to open the journal. If opened all is lost.  
_

"What? I thought there was no way to kill an Alicorn and now this file states that they can? What is the deal, Celestia. What else have you been hiding?" Twilight screamed.

"I know that you don't trust me, but I did it for all species that live in Equestia. You must understand that to keep peace we must make sacrifices that are hard. But the worst of all, your friends besides Spike was bought with royalty bits." Celestia said.

"But, don't remember that bribe. Do you girls? I mean I have some bits in the mail every month in an anonymous letter with no address." Applejack asked.

"I don't remember it ether, and the mail I too have bits in a letter with no address." Rarity said.

"[size=0.75em]Me, too have bits in the mail. I always wonder who sent them.[/size]" Fluttershy said quietly.

"Same here." Rainbow Dash said.

"I don't remember the bribe but I knew who sent the letters." Pinkie Pie said.

"Why is it that we don't remember Celestia?" Applejack asked.

"That's the worst part, I made you all forget the bribe and locked it deep into your mind. Not even Pinkie could find this information. If you did their was spell that made you forget it again, but the spell runs out every month so I mailed you a piece of royalty, that when read it activates the spell again. Without it Twilight would never made friends in the normal way of doing it, so I made you friends by bribing you all." Celestia said as she weeps to her room and locked it with speciel magic that no one but her could get in or out without permission from the spell-weaver.

"Wow! That was, interesting. So what do we do, Twilght?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know! If Celestia's files are true, then the only ways without killing him are, use the elements of harmony, ask Discord..." I said before Discord himself showed up.

"To asked me what?" Discord said.

"To asked you if you could, um, [size=0.75em]help us[/size]." I said.

"What that? You want help from me? I must be dreaming." Discord said sarcastically.

"Yes we need help! Help to stop Phantom Haunt will you help?" I asked.

"I might, if only their was something I want?" Discord said.

"No! you can't have the kingdom, or be the ruler of Equestia!." I said.

"Then you don't want my help." Discord said.

"What should I do. If I give Discord the key to the kingdom then who knows what he will do. But on the other hoof, if I don't the kingdom will not be run by Discord but the elements of harmony may not be enough to stop and/or stall Haunt it might take the sprite of chaos to stop and/or stall him, but even then that maybe not enough to stop and/or stall him to take away his journal long enough for him to be powerless then hit him with the elements of Harmony. I can't chose!" I hyperventilated.  
[hr]  
[center] Journal entry part 8 HAZIC in Dragon Dark Caverns[/center]  
[center]-Back at team H.A.Z.I.C.-[/center]

Haunt view;  
[b]"Let's see my pages."[/b] I said. ~entry#3: Haunt is here with another spell. Want to read minds, yea you do. Say[u] I'm thinking on what you're thinking.[/u] Cons; if used wrongfully, it might make you 'speak your mind' for minutes on end, but the plus is also work like a truth spell just not a proper one. see next page for a true 'truthful' spell. (End of entry)  
~entry#6: Haunt here again like I have a life, but anyways you want the spell don't you? Fine. can't see in the dark, but not an unicorn? Say[u] Darkness Unveiled![/u] Cons; your eye will be like a candle just brighter but won't flicker. I probably forgot something, but it will come back to me. (end of entry)  
~entry#4: Haunt continues the true 'truthful' spell that works better than the last one. Say[u] Want the truth, you can't handle the truth.[/u] Pros; works on any species provided you make eye contact. other then that it might make you tell the truth, but the truth, and only the truth for the same time as reading minds. see last page for reference. (End of entry)

[b]"So we have 10 pages in my journal as of right now."[/b] I said as we were getting closer to the caverns. Trixie's caravan got stuck on a rock.

"Well Trixie says that we walk or fly on hoof and wings from here." Trixie said.

"It is true, that we need better transport if Trixie's caravan stuck in the rocks." Zecora said.

[i]"I know! What if we shrink the caravan to a tiny size that we can carry in our hooves?"[/i] Lexi said with hope.

[b]"It could work if we knew the spell and get back on track before it wears off."[/b] I said.

"I might packed a shrink potion in my mini cauldron." Zecora said.

"Here it it the potion that makes everything but the vial it touches shrink to size for half a day." Zecora exclaimed as she pored some of the lime-green liquid on Trixie's caravan. The caravan shrink down to size that fit in a hoof.

[i]"Wow! That's cool!"[/i] Lexi said in wonder as Chrysalis change into a dragon.

"You can stand their or hop on Canon Top." Canon Top said.

"Why did you not do this earlier?" Lexi asked.

"It takes energy from my food source. Which you know I feed on love. After this I must lay down and rest, unless one of you feeds me love." Canon said.

[i]"I love your forms Canon!"[/i] Lexi said trying to give love to Canon.

"That is better, but I need more if I can even try to change back." Canon said.

"Trixie thinks that you're better then I." Trixie said putting as much love to Canon as possible.

"YES! MORE, MORE!" Canon said getting power hungry.

[b]"Stop Trixie. You're not thinking strait. Chrysalis, I mean Canon is using you for food."[/b] I said as I slapped her to get her out of the trance.

"What did Trixie say?" Trixie asked.

[b]"Canon that was not right to do to your only friends. What gotten to you?"[/b] I said.

"I'm so sorry but it's the dragon form it makes me greedier than normal." Canon said.

"You must contain your greed, Canon or we will all parish." Zecora said.

"You're right. I. Must. Resist. Temptations!" Canon said trying her best to resist the urge to feed.

"Hi. It's Canon Top. Could me and a few friends come in the cavern?" Canon said.

"Canon! Has it been two centuries? Wow! You aged well. Are these you new playthings? They're cute." Dark Diva said.

"Dark Diva, it has been too long. And no these are my coworkers I have a new job. It takes dragon like me to keep these ponies and zebra working. Let's cut to the chase have you found pieces of paper with chicken scratches on it we will be on our way." Canon asked.

"Yea, two of them. I don't need these, but I kept them in hopes that somedragon clams them. Well I hope new job works better then the last one." Dark Diva said as team H.A.Z.I.C. flying far enough for Dark Diva to not see Canon Top transform back to Queen Chrysalis.

"Ugh. Remind me to not to turn into a dragon ever again." Chrysalis said.

[b]"You did well." [/b]I said.

[i]"Oh. could I read these?" [/i]Lexi asked.

[b]"Yes, Lexi." [/b]I said.

[i]"Goody!" [/i]Lexi said and read,  
~entry#8: Haunt here, I know now that no one will read this. I mean only certain characters can read this. All others see it as 'chicken scratch' which brings me to how to make sure no one but a select few can read. When writing say [u]Scatter these words where only my bloodline can read this! [/u]Cons; if you have many relatives then they too can also read this. Which is bad. (End of entry)  
~entry#?: Somepony named Phantom 'X-Jay' Haunt here on entry what is it 20? No it's 11. Sorry but being stuck in a journal for half you life gets to you. The spell I forgot it or was it this spell. With this one forget everything you knew and start anew day like you were born yesterday, Say [u]Erase (enter full name here) memories. [/u]Cons; you should know this or in this case don't know. Great for retraining pets to behave. (End of entry)

The caravan was shaken like crazy. I knew that potion was wearing off. I quickly through the caravan on the ground it grows back to its original size.

[b]"Next is Zebraca." [/b]I said.

"That is my home town." Zecora said.  
[hr]  
[center]Journal entry part 9(a) Discord's help. (2/12)  
[/center][center]In Canterlot where Twilight will choose help or not...[/center]

Twilight view;  
"I choose, to have Discord's help." I said in defeat.

"Are you sure you made the right choice, sugar cube?" Applejack asked.

"We will find out soon." I said with worry that I made a bad choice.  
We prepared for the fight of our lives as we hold the last page. Locked behind a 12 ton wall safe with a 158 combination code , floor activated censers, then Discord, Celestia &amp; Luna, us with the elements of harmony, 245 of the best trained royal guards, quadruple locking spell at each doors, after that 170 of the next best trained guards, 75 weather trained pegasus and 75 magic trained unicorns at every windows and at each doors, a hallway full of traps, and finally Spike at the front gate.

"If this does not slow him down, then what will?" I question that might be the last thing I do.  
[hr]  
[center]Journal entry part 9(b) no Discord's help. (2/12)  
[/center][center]In Canterlot where Twilight will choose help or not...[/center]

Twilight view;  
"I choose, to not have Discord's help." I said in triumph.

"Are you sure you made the right choice, sugar cube?" Applejack asked.

"We will find out soon." I said with worry that I made a bad choice.  
We prepared for the fight of our lives as we hold the last page. Locked behind a 12 ton wall safe with a 158 combination code , floor activated censers, then Celestia &amp; Luna, us with the elements of harmony, 245 of the best trained royal guards, quadruple locking spell at each doors, after that 170 of the next best trained guards, 75 weather trained pegasus and 75 magic trained unicorns at every windows and at each doors, a hallway full of traps, and finally Spike at the front gate.

"If this does not slow him down, then what will?" I question that might be the last thing I do. 


End file.
